


【GB】风灵

by Meditator14



Series: 万木春 [1]
Category: Original Work, 万木春
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meditator14/pseuds/Meditator14
Summary: ①本文共14614字②我恨死我写文穷讲究的毛病了。需要了解的设定是：灵族: 生于万物之灵气，天生元婴修为。族人稀少，如生于水的本文女主身体的实质是水，分出去的每一条水流都是她感同身受的一部分，可以操纵任何归顺于她的水流。③内含：道具play、触手play（大概）、女装play、强制。 但不是纯车④祝阅读愉快
Series: 万木春 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【GB】风灵

**Author's Note:**

> ①本文共14614字
> 
> ②我恨死我写文穷讲究的毛病了。  
> 需要了解的设定是：灵族: 生于万物之灵气，天生元婴修为。族人稀少，如生于水的本文女主身体的实质是水，分出去的每一条水流都是她感同身受的一部分，可以操纵任何归顺于她的水流。
> 
> ③内含：道具play、触手play（大概）、女装play、强制。 但不是纯车
> 
> ④祝阅读愉快

【一】

这个季节清明霡霂，流云昧旦，枝丫的花朵尚且新嫩，不堪露水的重量，娇弱地颤了颤，那滴露水便往下滑去——

啪嗒，落在了一展素白的油纸伞上。

伞下是一个贵公子模样的少年。

少年眉心一点丹砂，生着一双漂亮的眼睛，比那支娇弱的花朵看上去还要水光潋滟，骄矜的傲态随着眉间仿佛斜飞入鬓。

这样的少年，正是春风得意马蹄疾，鲜衣怒马少年郎。

可惜春风得意缺点，鲜衣成了黑衣白衫，怒马成了薄剑一柄，连梳得一丝不苟的头发都有几分凌乱。

他出自号称天下第一宗门的长白墟，前几日受人嘱托去斩杀一只妖怪，听那个小女孩说，妖怪害了一村人的人命，只有她因为去山中采药活下来，她看到村子中的景象就晕了过去。后来跌跌撞撞地跑去求助，由于她年纪小，跑的匆忙，村子的具体位置也不记得。

正义感十足的少年一听便怒火中烧，给师门留了一张信条便急匆匆出门追查。他顺着线索查出蛛丝马迹，可是这妖怪生的奇怪，就是一团雾气，他不仅杀不了，反而被戏弄了，追杀到一个小镇。

小镇看上去稀疏平常，在朦胧的雨雾中静默，可是这个小镇是一个空镇，安静得让人害怕。

十丈外便有一座桥，桥上站立着一个少女。

少女长着一副汉族的面孔，神情温柔随和，但她穿着少数民族的服饰，银制的饰品戴在颈上、腕上、腿上，这不是中原人的打扮。

少年愣了愣，他感到心脏猛得一跳。

是不详的预感。

他对自己说。

“小道士，你胆子可真大。”

雨雾将她的声音模糊地传过来，缠绵又戏谑。她的瞳孔变成了淡蓝色，黑色的雾气在四周浮现，向少年袭来。

少年握着伞的指节发白，他恨恨道：“妖女，还不受死！”话音未落，拔出了伞中的细剑。油纸做的伞顶往上飞旋片刻，化作金色的罩子护住少年。

细剑像利箭离弦，冲破雨雾，戴着不可阻挡之势向少女袭去。

细剑所带起的风在少女眼前一寸处停滞了，四周的环境一下子黑下来。但两人可以清清楚楚看见对方。

忽然，少年感到一阵强大的威压降了下来，他身体晃了晃，竟然倒下了，他尝试懂了几下，发现除了动手指转眼球这些小动作，他一动不能动。

“我在雾气中加了软骨散，就算你有东西护着也没办法。”

少女向他走来，身上的银饰叮叮作响。她蹲下来，勾了勾嘴角，对少年露出一个好看的笑容。

“你好，我叫风御。”

“你呢，我也认识你，你叫白旻舟。”

说着，吧唧一声亲在少年弧度优美的嘴唇上。

白旻舟呆滞了。

风御的下一句话更让他傻掉了。

“我嫌麻烦，衣服就不给你全脱掉了。”

脱衣服？她想做什么？

她一边解释着，一边拉扯着少年的衣襟。少年穿的衣服类似于道袍，本就松松垮垮的，被风御这么一弄，圆润的肩头露了出来，刚想咬上几咬，她的动作顿住了。

“啊，我想起来了，你是长白墟的弟子，修炼你们的功法，最好在元婴之前，要守住自己的……”风御暧昧地挑了挑眉，逗着少年。

唔，射出来就不可以了。这样的话前戏不能做，太过温柔的不能做，要把握住一个很好的度，还好她对少年的身体熟悉，应该计划没什么问题。

说着，她就伸手把少年的腿交叠起来，顺便将裤子扒了下来。

“你滚开，别碰我！”

少年受了惊，恶狠狠地瞪着她，可惜由于浑身使不上劲，声音听起来软绵绵的，像在撒娇。

“噗，你这修为，应该辟谷了吧？”

少年迷茫地思考了一会，这和辟谷有什么关系？

风御手腕一翻，一颗小巧的水球出现在她的手中。水球中间处有红色的水滴，水滴被禁锢得很小，也只有芝麻粒大。

“乖，小道士，张嘴。”

少年当然紧紧咬住牙关，不让她得逞。却未曾想到，少女的手没朝着他嘴中递来，她的手慢悠悠地划过少年的身体，隔着衣料在紧实的腰间流连片刻，捏了几捏，最终到达目的地。

风御用手指戳了戳那处，本就紧闭的肉穴又缩了缩。

少年心里涌现不详的的预感，顿时恼羞成怒地吼道。

“孽畜！你……！？”

风御惋惜道，“如果你是个双性就好了，我就可以塞两个进去，嘿嘿。”

“滚……！”

风御扯下自己的发带，将少年的嘴绑住，迫使他只能发出呻.吟。做好这一切，她才开始欣赏少年的小穴。

那处地方看着特别小，粉粉嫩嫩的，估计一根手指塞进去还得费点力。她想了想，捏了个法诀，一小团水浮现在空中，又将少年的衣带扯松了些，微微拂开下身的衣裳，防止水流控制不当弄湿了衣服，操纵着分出一条水流，向着少年的腿间流去。

水流包裹着少年的小穴慢慢地揉捏，在穴口磨蹭着，似乎在找位置。等到少年的身体稍稍放松，水流钻进小穴，肠肉乖巧地吞了进去——没想到只进入半个指节的长就卡住了。

异物入侵的感觉并不好受，尽管水流很细，但少年自小辟谷，那处地方从来没有用过，仿佛被刀子割开一样的痛感很快侵袭了他的理智，让他出现短暂的晃神。

水流卡住了，过了几秒肠肉将水流挤了出来。

啵唧一声。

风御笑容僵了僵，瞳孔转变为浅蓝色。

水流前功尽弃，只好再次在穴口撩拨，做出抽插的动作，但每次只进入极浅的地方又退出来。她想要少年放松下来，可少年又开始瞪着她，企图用目光杀死她，同时极不舒服地往后缩去，想要逃离。

“小道士，别逃啊，你这样就不听话了。”

“不……你别碰我！！你滚啊……”

浅蓝色的瞳孔一眨不眨地盯着小穴处，水流顺应着主人的心意，分出头发丝粗细的一条，钻入小穴中。这下子穴肉终于没有太大反应，水流一点一点地挤入，过程相当缓慢，不知道过了多久，水流终于到底了。

水流又慢慢的，一点一点地涨大。透明的水流慢慢地将穴肉撑开，漂亮的穴肉呈现在风御的眼前，软软的肠肉好像在颤动，就好像被欺负了一样，看上起特别可爱。

少年是想要将水流挤出去，但一直不得其法，反而将水流吞得更深了些，水流本就到了底，这一吞让水流向那处一顶。在绝对的痛感下忽然有一种轻飘飘的爽感向他袭来，呻吟溢出口。

“哈啊……”

风御有些好笑地看着少年被突如其来的感觉激得满脸绯红，但她往下一瞟，前面的玉茎竟有了抬头之势。

事情大条了，要在少年高潮之前把水球塞进去。

通道还是很狭隘，放入一个小水球稍微有点困难。风御也懒得再调控水流的粗细，用一团水流堵住铃口以防万一，直接运起水流往小穴里面塞水球。

“哈……住手……住……嗯啊”

她的速度很缓慢，既要控制着把一定水流取出来，又要保证能水球能勉强通过，经过某个地方的时候，风御坏心眼地将水球变大了几分，愉悦地听着少年的呻吟声，待推到最深处后，控制水流小力顶了顶，最后恶趣味地控制在深处的水流，把水球推出来卡在穴口。

明明可以直接卡在穴口，她偏要让这个水球往他的里面经过。

少年意识到了这一点，又羞又气，眼角染上了薄薄的绯红。

“畜生……哈…啊！”

水流一部分已经退出来了，小穴里的水流粗细不过小指，但少年仍旧感到极度不适。他隐隐想到这个水球要在他身体里留多久，就听见风御开口了。

“这水球有时会缩小，有时会涨大哦，涨到你受不了的那种大小。”风御道，想了想，又补上一句，“多大呢……我就不知道了。”

风御轻柔地吻了吻少年的额角。

“白旻舟，努力修炼吧，等到了一定境界，你就可以见到我了。”

四周的黑暗褪去，但少年眼前一黑，昏了过去。

【二】

长白墟诸山的半山腰常年云遮雾锁，也不是因为这里的山特别高，听说是这里的神灵庇佑。

民间的人都认为长白墟是仙人住的地方，圣洁清净。但成仙毕竟只是他们修仙的目标，真成民间话本子上那样还得了，大部分人吃喝玩乐人之常情还是有的。

民间话本子真真假假，尽管知道是虚构的，部分修仙者空闲之余还是会来翻阅。

比如风御就特别喜欢看长白墟板块的八卦。

“你有没有用卷轴录下白师兄大比上的表现，他在秘境中被合欢宗的一个女子调戏，那个恼羞成怒的样子太好看了哈哈哈。”

“不愧是白师兄，我听他们说啊，莲茵仙子送了白师兄一根亲手绣织的发带，没想到被拒绝了。莲茵仙子虽然当场没有翻脸，但听移花山庄的人说，莲茵仙子回去哭了好久呢，直说白旻舟没眼力见哈哈哈。”

“你们有没有看先生新出的话本子！里面讲的就是他的恋情，他的妻子是个灵族耶。我特别崇敬始掌门，这本书里始掌门的风流倜傥太戳我了！”

“白师兄的剑就是始掌门的，楼上你虽然见不到始掌门了但好歹可以和我们一起喜欢白师兄啊。”

风御站在墙外，正翻阅着卷轴。

修真界有一种卷轴，是供修士讨论消遣的，分了很多个区域，风御平日的消遣之一就是看这些八卦闲谈。

她此刻正在长白墟。虽然平日在外奔波，但是闲的功夫就偷偷回来长白墟看看她的小少年。今日来的不巧，已经很迟了，但白旻舟修炼更迟，现在正在里面沐浴。

她就是来偷窥的。

风御闭了闭眼，瞳孔再次变成浅蓝色，唤出一滴水，隐藏好气息混入温泉。虽然她可以用温泉水作眼睛，但那样会比较模糊，从自己身体分出来的水滴视觉更好。

雾气缭绕中，她看到白旻舟的背影，对方正端坐在温泉中，像在修炼一样坐的太过笔直，漂亮的蝴蝶骨吸引着她的视线，她的目光在白师兄的脊背处流连。

想摸。

风御叹了口气。

白旻舟背对着水滴所在的位置，风御便操控着水珠流到白旻舟的正面，她坏心眼地让水流从水下划过，好看清对方在水下的风景。没想到还没等她过去，白旻舟就站了起来，向岸处走去。

风景是看到了，但是很快就看不到了。风御闷闷不乐地想着，这个白旻舟怎么不多洗一会儿呢。正当她想要收回水滴时，变故发生了。

她看到白旻舟去取来了一面水镜，是最清晰的那种镜子，白旻舟岔开腿坐在岸上，身上被温泉的热水染的粉红。

该不会是，白旻舟想要……

好吧，虽然依白旻舟的薄脸皮不可能，但她还是乐意这么想。

水珠咻得窜到了离白旻舟最近的地方。地方近了，她也对白旻舟看的更清楚了。只见白旻舟穴口处中心有一颗颜色寡淡的小红水滴，外面裹着薄薄的水团。

看来这几年修炼得很刻苦，水球只有这么点大了。

……但他居然夹得住。

老流氓风御嘿嘿笑了。

白旻舟面无表情地看着自己的穴口，他控制镜子浮在空中，手指按向那个水球。水球被他按入几公分，过了一会儿又回到原来的位置，穴肉软糯地咬着水球，像一个小孩含着最心爱的糖。

他的眼神黯淡了几分。

这个水球，已经在他体内待了三年又四个月了。

那天他醒来，发现自己已经不在那个莫名其妙的小镇，就躺在自己屋子的床上，他没有离开过长白墟，没有给掌门留下纸条，也没有向他求救的可怜女孩。

他被骗得团团转。

之前的屈辱像一场梦，但后穴的异物感和放在他身旁的浅蓝色发带告诉他，一切都是现实。

这些事情当然没有告诉掌门，骄傲如他，这样的事情是要揉碎了吞拆入腹，一辈子都不要再想，可是那个小水球…

不仅是水球，妖女还在他体内留了术法和微量的水流。

他虽说是天之骄子，修炼天赋过人，但对这个水球一头雾水，他每天运转着周天，水球也没有动静，一天天的倒也习惯了这个水球。

可是元宵那日他跟着师兄参与山下的灯会，除了早上的晨练，几乎玩了一整天——那个水球失控了。

他怎么也忘不了那种感觉，宿在客栈的房间中，满月高升，他正快入眠，那个水球忽然涨大了一圈，疯狂地跳动起来。他被吓了一跳，痛得一声呻吟就溢出嘴边，坐起身来不知所措，但起身了水球又进的越深了。

师兄听见他的叫声跑进来问他出了什么事，他也只能竭力保持面色日常胡乱解释了一下，好在师兄也没细想。

水球横冲直撞，在他体内的甬道来回蹦跑高唱，他体内留下的水流被撞得发出淫靡的水声。水球似乎有了自主意识，找到了让他最舒服的那个点，急躁的模样消失了，开始轻柔地按压他，这比痛感爽感并存的状态更让他感到羞耻——他的前头硬了。

在快感到达顶峰前，他猛然得到一丝清醒，咬着牙开始运转周天，没想到水球一下子就停下了，变回原来的大小乖乖退回远处。

他大概明白他应该想射，但是不知道是潜意识还是水球的术法，他不仅没有得到疏解，前面很快就软了下来。

月光温润又怜悯地撒在他身上，他一个人迷茫隐忍地急促喘息，甚至孩子气地感到一丝委屈。

为什么是我？修真界貌美的修士不知道多少，无论男女，为什么偏偏是他？只要修炼稍有懈怠，便会像个妓女一样被一团来路不明的水流胡乱肏，到了最后甚至要生生压抑住他的性欲，逼他冷静下来。

他有时甚至会自暴自弃，任由水球胡乱冲撞，想要让自己堕落，他也已经堕落了，被一个没有生命的东西玩弄，他望着陷入情欲中自己的神情，感到恶心与恐惧。但每次都在最后关头，他的执念他的傲骨，都逼迫他忍住了这种负面的思想。

——这或许是他的心魔。

随着他境界的提高，水球对他的修炼刻苦程度也越来越严格，但也在他勉强能承受的范围内。

在遇到风御之前，他刚进入金丹期，按照他平日的修炼速度，到达元婴期还需要八年，那时候他也正当年少，会是修真界不可多得的天才。

而因为这个水球，他用了三年便突破元婴，此时他正及弱冠之年。

那个妖女，她在急什么，她究竟想要做什么？逼自己快速修炼？这对她又有什么好处？这一滴血，留在他的身体里究竟是为了什么？

疯子。

而他也不知道想着什么，留下了风御的发带，端端正正地用来给自己束发。

白旻舟觉得自己很别扭，但他确实迫切地想要见到她。

风御看得目不转睛，在看到白旻舟用手去推那个水球的时候整个人都呆滞了。

要知道，那个水球已经很小了，白旻舟按那个水球，相当于用手指在自渎。几年前他的小穴塞这么细的水流就疼得呻吟，现在塞了手指居然能面无表情。

她这几年忙碌，很少来看望白旻舟。

白旻舟对她而言像是娇柔的花瓣，她摘了放心上，便觉得吹口气就要跑了。

她不是魔域那个死丫头，瞧上了谁，不管人家愿意不愿意，先来一发，玩腻了就直接弃了。

她等了白旻舟太久了，她等不下去了。

【三】

魔域每十年都会举办盛大的宴会，以庆祝新一任魔主的诞生。

魔域的宴会是盛大又奢华的，类似于人间帝王的宴席，但是显得更妖冶。

经历过那场被称为神魔之战的战役，正邪两道关系很僵，互相指责对方的过错，经过千年的时间才有所缓和，风御深谙那场战役的黑暗，一直以男性的身份担任魔域的大长老，努力与正道和平相处。

再有就是长白墟始掌门的关系与她不错，掌门的妹妹因为某些原因逃亡到魔域，又因病去世，她寻着了人家的孩子便念着情分处处照顾，但没想到这一照顾，就照顾了几十代。

几十代。

她就是个老妈子。

“丫头，你现在是魔域之主了，好歹有个正行啊。”

风御斜斜靠在窗边，懒洋洋道。

黑衣的姑娘此刻正赖在床上抱着自己心爱的玩具，听到风御的话一个打挺跳了起来。

“师尊……我错了！”

黑衣姑娘哭唧唧地请罪。她一张小脸长的天真烂漫，撒娇的样子看上去特别可爱。

但风御不吃这套。

她的辈分比人家大了不知道几轮，这声师尊还是因为人类的辈分来算实在没给她这身份一个名称，她对自己的徒弟实在没有怜香惜玉之心，正想要训斥几句做做样子，但视线瞄到床上，顿住了。

“兔妖？”

黑衣姑娘从善如流：“是的！是我好不容易寻着的双性小白兔！师尊我和你说啊，他特别敏感，我昨天才摸了摸他的背，他下面就出了好多水！所以我没扩张就进去啦，他里面特别紧，夹得我好痛……”

风御微微一哂。她倒是个厚脸皮，可也没心情大早上听人家讲活春宫，她的这个小徒弟玩起来估计就没个分寸，那只兔妖估计被玩的不成样子。

“那个……师尊，就是我好想玩过了，小白兔一直动不了，一动就叫……”黑衣姑娘略微尴尬地道。

风御叹了口气，调动水流给床上软成一滩水的小白兔做了检查。

好，她的小徒弟相当有前途，往人家那处塞了一个不知道什么玩意儿，完事了又忘记拿出来，卡在人家的敏感点。

她揉了揉太阳穴：“有东西卡他里面了，你自己想办法拿出来，然后给你一个时辰整理好，宴会快开始了。”

说完她就头也不回地走了。可惜她步子还是慢了，听到了玩意儿落地的声音，然后又是潮水迸发和娇柔的喘息，以及她小徒弟又开始的抽插声。

风御：“……”死丫头，你好样的。

宴会就设在魔域的圣殿里，黑衣姑娘匆匆赶到，她换了一身黑色绣金纹的衣裳，用术法给自己整了个妖艳贱货的脸，一脸睥睨天下的神情从容不迫地坐上了主座，接受万人朝拜。

宴会开始了。

风御的位子就在黑衣姑娘低一阶，这个位子上也就她一人。虽说两边不均衡看上去有几分怪异，但千百年来如此。

“师尊你看，是合欢宗的歌舞。”

她的小徒弟暗戳戳道。

合欢宗那一派一向为正道所不耻，一直站在中立场面，每当魔域盛宴，都会派遣不少的弟子参与，在宴会结束后与相中的人上个床，合欢宗的弟子修为提高，魔域的人也高兴，两全其美。

“师尊你看那个小美人儿呀，真是太好看了。”

风御脸上是一派漫不经心的笑，待向她徒弟所说的方向看去——但她的注意力偏了。

那个美人明明是和其他人一样的服饰，偏偏半露着酥胸，纤纤长腿在薄纱长裙下若隐若现，戴着面纱的脸上，那双水光潋滟的眼睛看上去摄人心魄。

最引人注目的是美人眉心的那点丹砂。

风御轻点桌面，感受着风中水元素传来的讯息。

有点意思。

“丫头，把你说的那个叫过来陪我喝酒。”

风御用术法传消息给自己的便宜徒弟。

“哎？师尊你对她感兴趣了？太让人惊讶了呀，要不是知道师尊对谁都这幅样子我就要以为师尊喜欢男人了啊哈哈……话说师尊，你原来喜欢这款的美人啊，我和你说啊，就是上……”

风御：“……”

“我不想听，你把他喊过来。”

被嫌弃的魔域之主丝毫不觉，一脸暧昧地朝美人笑着，把人家喊了过来。

美人一愣，有些慌张地行了一礼，向台阶走来。

这圣殿造的过于奢华，美人走过来的这一段路显得颇为漫长，不知怎么，美人看着她眼神愤然。

老流氓风御对美人颔首致意，面上端着的是“小友请坐，让我们一起来讨论一下儒家经典”的严肃，脑子里已经是各种不堪入目的画面了。

不仅是想想。

美人的脚步忽然顿了一下，神情从慌张变为不可置信，他惊恐地望向大长老，绯红爬上了她的耳尖——显然是认出了大长老的身份。

美人的脚步加快了，最后几乎是逃到了她的身边，在她的身边落座。

“长白墟待着不高兴吗？非要装成合欢宗的女子来献舞，几年未见，没想到你有了这种爱好。”

风御用温柔地说道，满意地看着美人用那双娇媚的眼睛瞪了他一眼。

啊，真好看。

“白旻舟，亏得你刚才忍住，万一众目睽睽之下漏出破绽，你的名声可就扫地了。”

“……你什么时候把东西拿走。”

女装的白旻舟几乎是咬牙切齿地直白道，他的冷静与理智溃不成军。风御做了什么呢，也不过是稍稍变大了一些那个小水球，然后让它轻轻摇了摇——在那个紧致的地方，

“我可拿不出来了，要靠你自己。”

“你……”

“不过帮你忙倒是可以的。”风御说着便侧过身子，迅速往白旻舟口中塞了一枚丹药，控制着他口中的涎水将丹药压进肚中。

“这是…什么……”

“我的水流没有润滑作用，那个丹药是配合水球让你后面出点水的。”

风御在美人耳边悄悄说，热气喷洒在他的耳朵上。白旻舟僵住了，他感到下身那个水球开始缓慢地运动起来。

风御重新直起身子，歪着头欣赏白旻舟的反应。

在他修炼松懈的时候，水球的动作是完全不讲道理的，尽管有时候抵着那个点让他短暂地感到快意，但大多时候还是一种惩罚式的。

这次，水球是受到风御控制的，很慢，也恰到好处。一下一下地撞击着……

他猛的站了起来，快速跑到圣殿的后门离开了。

“师尊，你的美人儿怎么逃了？他是不是勾引你被你拒绝然后泫然欲涕？啊师尊，你怎么一点也不懂得惜香怜玉！你这点还是向我学学，不愿意的强迫他，愿意的肏到他求饶，这真是，哎呀总之太开心了……”

这次又是她还没说完，她的师尊就离开了。

“唔，真是的。”

【三】

圣殿的周围是花园，参照人间模本，亭台楼阁一应俱全，有着不符合魔域气息的清丽雅致。

白旻舟注意到风御跟了出来，这里有结界，他在此处不能动用体内的灵气，便只能躲藏起来。

他注意到远处有一座亭子。

亭子生的奇怪，有许多白色的布条垂下来，刚好成了密密的帘子，他也没注意，一心想找一个躲藏的地方，就躲了进去。

但这是个天大的错误。

当女身的风御执着一柄折扇挑开帘子进来的时候，白旻舟的脸木了。

风御失笑：“美人儿，怎么躲这里来了。”

“……出去。”

“怎么着，我还没进去就急切地让我出去？”

白旻舟扭开脸不想看她。

青年进了亭子才后知后觉察觉了不对劲的地方——亭子的布条上密密麻麻画满了禁闭符，只进不出。

他心中满是绝望。后穴的水球分泌了一种滑腻的液体，在他的里面细致地涂抹，身体立刻烫了起来，酥麻的痒意随着脊椎上升涌进他的识海，波澜不惊的湖泊中层层涟漪扩散。

水球在他的后穴慢慢地滑动，他不适地夹紧了些，水球委屈得被挤得变了形，很有脾气地将那液体喷射了出来。

液体凉凉的，对于他滚烫的穴肉无疑是极大的刺激，再加上穴肉夹得紧，那一波水流就是不讲理的冲撞，想要硬挤开穴肉再灌得满满当当。

预料中的可怖没有到来，风御就进了这个亭子，笑眯眯地欣赏他的窘态。

而白旻舟实际的感受远没有他表现出来的这么平淡，那个水球并不是停止了喷射，而是忽然消失了，消失得莫名其妙，穴肉没有得到想要的对待，像个被夺取糖果的孩子，委委屈屈地小幅一张一翕。

“话说，白旻舟，你哪来的经验变化为女身啊，连我也差点骗了过去……唔，这个胸的大小也是恰到好处。”

风御折扇半掩面，只露出一双看似柔情似水的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。她这么说着，用力在那双玉峰上揉了一把。

白旻舟站在那里，猝不及防被偷袭，纤弱的女身便要往后倒去。

他立刻变回男身，稳了稳身形，抽出腰间的细剑便要和风御拼命。

“怎么不继续穿着女装了？那件衣服我脱也方便点。”

“我要杀了你。”

“夹死我吗？好啊。”

“你！”

“你拿什么和我拼命呢？”

熟悉的威压从脊背上压了下来，他连挣扎的机会都没有，就被压得跪了下来，风御操控着水流让青年坐在椅子上，手指几勾就让水流脱去了青年的全部衣裳。

白旻舟的身体白净，身上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，不是太夸张，但线条实在美好。

这具身体风御很熟悉，她魂牵梦绕了多少年，多少年……

她扯住白旻舟的头发，被迫他仰起头，青年颈脖的曲线是那么优美，就像垂死挣扎的天鹅，在砧板上大声啼哭尖叫，但怎么也摆脱不了最终命运。

但她的少年不会啼哭，不会尖叫，她的少年很勇敢。

……就是不知道耐不耐肏。

风御凝视着白旻舟的眉眼，视线一寸一寸得，从那双明媚的眼睛，到秀挺的鼻子，再到嫣红的嘴唇。

她的少年和千年前一样，漂亮得不像话。

白旻舟发现风御的眼睛红了。

他怔怔地看着少女，明净的面庞上满是痴迷、满足，那幅深情放在温柔的五官上居然显得狰狞。  
危险。

风御猛的扑上来，将白旻舟的双腿交叠起来，双手架住，手环过来附上胸口，然后狠狠吻住白旻舟。

她并不深入，只是撞上来的劲头发了狠，只是嘴唇碰着嘴唇，仿佛在再三确认对方的存在。但不代表她手上的动作停止了，她手指极富技巧性地揉掐着乳头，将之揉成各种形状——她的动作并不温柔，像是发了狠。

她的吻在唇边流连，一路向下，经过下巴、颈脖、锁骨、胸膛，到了被揉红的乳头。乳头已经变成一种诱人的红色，在白皙的肌肤上很显眼，她轻轻啃咬着，听着白旻舟抑制不住的呻吟，又吮吸着。

白旻舟始终咬着牙不肯叫出来，他的身体紧绷着，想对敌一样。

风御也不强求。白旻舟这个性格的，是绝对不可能像自家徒弟那个小白兔一样浪叫得恨不得所有人都听见的。

舌尖时不时扫过那一个凸起，吮吸着发出啧啧水声，另一只手也没闲着，在另一边不紧不慢地揉戳按压。

不停歇的，风御痴迷地亲吻着薄薄腹肌，又急不可耐地开始轻吻硬起的那一根，再向下，就是小穴了。像见老熟人一样，风御和那个小洞口打了个招呼——用手指轻轻一弹，本就小的洞口又缩了几缩。

从前头被触碰的那一刻，白旻舟已经不可遏制得软了身子，他可以清晰地感受到之前水球喷出的催情药物起作用了，内心强烈的情欲让他羞耻又气愤，但也是同样不可遏制的——他想要更多。

他自诩为意志坚定之人，在寒冷北域重伤，在金沙大漠中毒，无数的疼痛他都忍了下来，没有时间在给他因为伤痛而哭泣，他必须不断的修炼，直到修为高于那一天碰到的少女。

可他修为依然落后，因为对方是灵族。

灵族出生便是元婴，达到了许多人一辈子难以企及的高度，再加上生于天地，修炼速度更是惊人。

他当然不甘心被风御这一个小丫头钳制——但又有什么办法呢？

水球尽管消失了，但药力还在，小穴时不时张开，流出微量的液体，像是在邀请人向内探索。少女如它所愿，食指在穴口打转一会便浅浅地插入一小节。  
“……唔嗯！”

手指在浅处打着转，不动声色地向里面挪去。少女的手指不同于水球，水球的表面光滑，手指上却布满茧子，在划过穴肉时所产生的刺激显然是他受不住的。

手指探索的过程很长，直到碰到某一点时，青年不受控制地浑身一颤。

少女抬头，似笑非笑地看着他。

“这里？”

手指开始在那处的周围搅动，发出叽咕叽咕的水声。

“旻舟，你到圣殿后花园里去了吗？”

是白旻舟的通讯卷轴，就在放置衣物的地方，声音不大，平常只有贴身放着才听得见，但两个修为不低的人都听见了。

“你在哪里别动，任务不会败露，我们来找你。”

风御一挑眉：“他们要来找你？”

白旻舟不回答。

“来看我肏你？”

说着，她用了点劲按压那个点，白旻舟的呼吸骤然加重。

“不过我想，那个小水球你用了有些年头了，再多的扩张可能就不需要了。”

风御略略褪去下身的衣裳，肚脐下明晃晃的物事很是惹眼。

白旻舟的脸色变了。

“你为什么会有……你不是……？！”

风御轻拍白旻舟的屁股以表示安慰，激得对方浑身发颤，她那根物事是透明的，很显然也是水流，只是那个尺寸……

“你不知道吗，我是灵族。”风御看着白旻舟略带惊恐的眼神忍俊不禁，想要逗逗他，将水柱抵着哪个小巧的小穴，摩挲了一会，让上面沾满臀部的润滑液体。

灵族所分出的每一滴水，都是自己身体的一部分，可以感同身受。

风御召来一小团水流，略微分开穴口，将自己的那根对准。

接着毫无预兆的，挺身全部没入。

“啊啊……！”

药物的加持不代表打了麻药，痛感席卷而来。这点痛其实对他而言没有什么，可那里不一样，是风御花了几年时间调.教的地方，敏感度自然不一样，之前纤细的手指都受不住，更何况是有些尺寸的水柱。

风御没有继续动作，静静地等待白旻舟适应。

白旻舟痛得大口喘着气，但这丝毫没有减轻那处传来撕裂的痛，甚至有几点泪水出现了，映得那双眼睛愈发水光潋滟。软糯的穴肉吃力地含着这么一个庞然大物，皱褶被尽数撑开，他当然也不好受，但方才一来，更令他羞耻的事发生了——

亭子的入口有身影挡住月光，在密密的纸条上投下阴影。

“旻舟？”

是大师兄。

白旻舟立刻挣扎起来，他不是想要求救，他不想要大师兄看到他雌伏在少女身下的样子，下身还吞着一根水柱，他不能、不能——

纸条帘子被挑开了。

白旻舟呼吸滞住了，恐惧和休息逼得他身体再度紧绷，穴肉绞紧，夹得风御小声地喘了口气。

完了，他这幅样子。

他绝望地闭上眼睛。

大师兄从门口进来，发现亭子里面空无一人，感到有些奇怪。

通讯卷轴上显示的位置明明是这里啊，怎么……接着他看到亭子的一边椅子上端正地放着一个通讯卷轴。

大师兄无奈地扶额，他这个师弟可真令人不省心。大师兄快步走过去弯腰拿起卷轴，离开了。

白旻舟一脸惊愕地看着大师兄视他为无物的进来又离开了，甚至通讯卷轴就在他不远处，他自己都能触手可得，可大师兄走过来偏偏就没有看到他。

他看向这一切的始作俑者，少女笑吟吟地看着他。

“怎么，难道你还想被人看，嗯？”

看着白旻舟的神情，风御坏心眼地退了出来，穴肉挽留似地发出啵得一声，她退到一丈开外。

“美人儿，你的穴松了，是不是自己玩过？”

白旻舟被后穴的填满弄得不知所措，昏昏沉沉的，但不代表他聋了。

听到风御的话他差点没气死，但他又能反驳什么呢？自己的穴明明很紧？爱艹不肏？且不提自己现在说不说得出话，这无论答什么，脸皮薄的他都说不出口。

“滚……啊！”

一句呵斥陡然变了调。

这孽畜不是还站在一丈开外吗！？为什么……为什么……

白旻舟低头一看，只见那根东西正肏着自己，在自己小的不可思议却柔韧性不可思议的小穴中进进出出。他表情扭曲地看着风御，就看到对方正在幻化另一根东西。

觉察到他的视线，风御好心解释道：“那根短了点，我觉得还不能满足你，加长点。”然后她走回来，对着他的穴口，让两股水柱相连，又一挺腰。

“哈啊！”

那根东西进到前所未有的深度，更深处的穴肉被破开。水柱在他身体内堪称凶狠地撞击着，用力地碾过每一寸肉。少女并不懂什么九浅一深的方法，在退出得只剩下头部时才狠狠插入，穴肉被撑开又快速合拢，水柱像利刃一样无情地刺穿他，等到伤口些许愈合又刺进来。

“慢、慢点……嗯啊！……啊！”

“不然你求我？”

闻言，白旻舟放弃，默默忍受着。

风御是真的用了气力的，瘫软在椅子上的白旻舟被顶得向后去，但腰肢被双手握住动弹不得。

“哦，对了……我把你那面镜子拿来了，”风御后知后觉地说道，“喏，你自己不是喜欢看吗，这次可以看个够，是挺好看。”

白旻舟看着忽然出现的熟悉镜子呆住了，来不及细想，风御又是猛的一个撞击，这一次比之前都要深，他终于忍不住惊呼出声。

明明感到羞耻，但是像着了迷一样，白旻舟的视线停留在被水流拖起的镜子上。

小穴可怜地含着粗大的性器，粉嫩的穴口覆着一层淫靡的水光，被撞得微微发红，在白皙的肌肤上格外显眼，也格外好看，让人忍不住心生凌虐的欲望。

白旻舟出神地看着，也可能是被撞得实在没了力气。快感已经逐步涌现，他也颇有几分食髓知味来，廉耻心却不停地提醒他不可以。

药物的功效愈加强烈，他终于败了。

“嗯啊……嗯……好舒服……嗯……”

风御察觉了，动作慢了下来，让沉沦的青年更好得享受。慢下来的性器一次次碾过那一点，快感愈发强烈。

……

终于，呻吟声忽然停止了，风御立刻明白这是她的美人儿要达到高潮了，她立刻停止肏干，跪下轻轻舔了口铃口。

其实还是挺可惜的，射出来了药效就过去了，她还来不及多听一会儿她魂牵梦萦的声音。

白旻舟被刺激得浑身痉挛，射了出来。精液划出一个弧线，喷了风御满脸，部分溅落在他的腿间，更添一份春色。

风御站起身：“美人儿，你射了我一脸呢。”

她的笑一直是温柔的，月光透过长纸条的缝隙碎碎地照射到她的脸上，白旻舟才发现风御不只是眼眶红了，她一边笑着，泪水划过面颊，在月色下闪着柔和的光华。

他们两个相视无言。

“……为什么是我？”

“嗯？”

白旻舟偏过头去不再看她，许多不真切的画面被塞入他的大脑。他看到血流成河的战场，看到白雪茫茫的长白墟，看到自己为了加深什么东西的封印逐渐流干全部鲜血，看到自己留下了最后一滴血交给了一个小女孩。

这不是他的记忆，那是谁。

风御亲了亲白旻舟的嘴角。

“此事说来话长。”

“但是请你记住，白旻舟……”

“我爱你。”

这是你上辈子造的孽，我要你偿还，来日方长。

**Author's Note:**

> 以及等到一定浏览量，我就写：哭包话痨渣攻×浪荡小白兔受（对，就是魔域之主和她的小白兔）


End file.
